Slumber Party!
by SprohmC
Summary: The gang is having a slumber party at Riku's place and a certain redhead can't keep himself away from a certain blonde... Rated M for sexual themes.


_Been a while since I've uploaded anything here. I should get better at doing that  
I wrote this for my friend SamurajDreamer. Here you go! 3_

I hope you like my latest creation.

_-!-!-_

Slumber Party

"Slumber party!"

"Geez, Sora for the 100th time, we know"

The brunette wasn't discouraged by the remark, his smile was as wide as ever.

"Slumber party!"

Sora slid another movie into the DVD.

"Impatient much, Ri- Ouch!"

Axel clutched the shoulder that Riku had hit.

"Ssh, it's starting!"

They all were at Riku's house. His parents were away for the weekend and Sora had insisted on a slumber party.

"Um, I don't really like horror movies," Roxas said, mostly to himself.

"Ah, s'okay Roxie…" An arm slipped around Roxas' shoulder and he was pulled closer to a warm body. A mouth was right at his ear, hot breath sending chills down his spine.

"I'm here to hold you if it gets too scary." Then, Axel let go of him and settled back into the sofa.

-!-!-

About one hour later, Roxas was hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. He barely looked at the screen, all the blood and the gore making him feel like he needed to puke. It didn't get any better when Riku and Axel laughed whole-heartedly whenever it got extra bloody. Roxas settled with digging his face into the pillow, tensing up whenever a scream or a horrible body parts-being-torn-off-sound was heard.

Suddenly, a warm hand travelled inside of his t-shirt, over his lower back to settle on his waist.

"Too gross for you?" Axel's voice in his ear again and Roxas almost stopped breathing. "I told you that I would hold you if you got scared.

" Another hand was placed on his thigh and started to travel to a certain place…

Roxas' head snapped up and he looked at Axel with wide eyes. Axel smiled and nuzzled Roxas' neck.

"Relax, it's pitch black in here, no one's gonna notice anything…"

Roxas tried to struggle, but he was losing the fight against his own body. Eventually, Axel's soft hands and hot mouth made him cave in and melt. The redhead pulled him closer, nibbling on flushing skin. His tongue moved along soft skin, settling at the nape of the neck. Roxas' eyes slid close and the sound from the TV was drowned by Axel's touch.

"Oh… Axel…"

One of Roxas' hands found the hand that was resting on his thigh and entwined their fingers. Roxas' breath was shallow and his heart was pounding wildly.

"Roxas, I can't stand it…" He was pulled even close to the redhead and he didn't protest. He was dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure.

"I need to touch you; I need to feel your warmth, I need your body next to me…"

Warmth spread through Roxas' whole body and he squeezed the hand he was holding.

"Axel, I -me- ahh…"

All his defences fell when Axel kissed him. He flung one arm around the redhead's neck and moved his tongue passionately, completely swept away by the sensations. Axel's hands on his body, the hot mouth he wanted all over his body-

Suddenly, it was as if common sense reminded him of where they were and he tried to push Axel away.

"Mmph!"

He desperately pushed on Axel's shoulder, but the redhead seemed to be completely lost.

"Axel!"

Finally, Axel seemed to notice, and he blinked a couple of times. A bittersweet smile turned the corner of his mouth upwards and he sighed. With a last, long look at Roxas he let him go, once more settling back into the sofa. Roxas immediately missed the warm hands on his skin and the lip against his. Carefully, he moved his hand to one of Axel's and squeezed it apologetically. Just when Riku burst out laughing because of another gruesome death in the film, Axel moved their hands to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of the blonde's hand.

-!-!-

"One more movie!"

"Actually, Sora, I'm kinda tired…" Axel said, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Some of the other in the group nodded and mumbled something incoherent. Sora made a disappointed face. Riku ruffled Sora's hair.

"I'll watch another movie with you, Sora. Let the lameasses to go bed."

The smile was instantly back on Sora's face.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to bed." Axel stood up from the sofa and looked at Riku.

"Where do I crash?"

"We have this big room where there's a couple of bunk beds, I thought we'd crash there."

Riku pointed down the hallway. "Second to the right."

Axel nodded and left the room, Tidus following him.

"Are you going to watch one more with us or go to bed, Roxas?"

Roxas smiled faintly.

"I don't think I can take more fore and intestines, so I'll go to bed." Riku laughed softly.

"I figured. Second to the right."

Roxas got up and started walking down the hallway. When he got into the room they were going to sleep, Axel was just getting into one of the top bunks while Tidus chose a bottom one in another bed. Roxas got into the one below Axel. After a while, light snoring was heard from Tidus' bunk.

"Roxas?" Axel's face suddenly appeared upside down from above, his eyes twinkling in the half dark.

"Roxas, come up here."

Roxas hesitated.

"Axel, what if-"

"Don't worry about it. Now, come up here." The redhead smiled at him and Roxas immediately gave in.

"Coming," he whispered and Axel's face disappeared.

Roxas got out of his bed and climbed the short ladder up to the bunk above where Axel waited. Axel greeted him with a wide grin and let him climb over him to settle in the bed between Axel and the wall. Axel turned on his side and propped up his head with his arm and peered down on the blonde with twinkling eyes.

"I could barely keep my hands off you before," Axel whispered and hovered close.

"You didn't either," Roxas whispered back.

"I'm not really tired. Are you?" Completely ignoring Roxas retort, Axel switched subject. He inched closer and his hand slid slowly over Roxas' hips. The blond's tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he shook his head.

"Not very tired…" He trailed off as Axel's lips brushed his.

"Good," the redhead whispered and meshed their lips together. Their tongues coiled slowly, the passion growing slowly. Roxas lost himself completely in the kiss; he didn't even register the warm hand that slid over his stomach. They finally had to break apart for air and Roxas tried to control his heart beat. Axel smiled and nuzzled Roxas' neck, chuckling slightly. The sound reverberated through the blond and his chest swelled with a dull, odd pain.

"Getting worked up?" Axel said smugly and pressed small kisses over his neck and the side of his face.

"Ah…"

Roxas couldn't form a cohesive sentence, he was already melting, and his energy to fight it was disappearing completely. Warm lips claimed his again and pale hands cradled his face. Roxas too moved his hands and placed them on the side of Axel's neck and in red hair. The blond shifted slightly and Axel moaned as Roxas' thigh brushed against his groin. Axel deepened the kiss and let one of his hands drift down, brushing over the naked skin that was revealed when Roxas had shifted.

"Ah, Axel…" Being drowned an all the feelings that washed over him, Roxas didn't know where to put his hands as Axel started to unbutton his pyjama shirt. The warm fingers slid down and undid the buttons one by one. Gently, Axel slid down Roxas' body, pressing sloppy kisses down his throat and chest, following his finger's trails. Roxas was writhing beneath the redhead, a moan escaping his partly opened lips. Axel chuckled against the flushed skin and continued to press his lips to randomly chosen places on the skin he had revealed. He continued to travel down, finally reaching the pyjama bottoms.

"Been busy building a tent down here, have we?"

Axel said smugly and slipped a finger inside the hem of the pants. Roxas felt a heavy blush spread over all over his body.

He couldn't deny it.

It felt so extremely good…

All of a sudden Axel sat up, his weight disappearing from Roxas. The bed creaked as Axel shifted. Roxas lifted the arm he had flung over his eyes to look at Axel. He had just time to see Axel, smiling, dropping down on top of him. Everything went completely black for a second, the redhead pressing himself flushed against him. A warm sheet covered them; it was what Axel had sat up to bring down on top of them. Axel breathed heavily into the side of Roxas' neck, husking.

"I can't stand it… I just want to devour you…"

The words made Roxas' skin prickle all over and he swallowed. Axel's hand travelled south again and this time he slipped inside of the pajama bottoms, cupping Roxas through his underwear, squeezing lightly. Axel was urged on by a moan that escaped Roxas. The hand soon disappeared, though. Axel placed his hands on either side of the blond's head instead, propping himself up slightly. Then, he rolled his hips. The redhead wheezed through gritted teeth and a soft moan curled out from Roxas' partly opened mouth as their erections rolled together. The fabric between them created a delicious friction. Axel rolled his hips again and moaned deeply in Roxas' ear. Roxas shivered violently and flung his arms around Axel's neck, moaning back.

Suddenly, the redhead gave a frustrated sound and shoved his hand down Roxas' pants, grabbing his length tightly.

The blond gasped and his hands latched onto red strands. Axel started to stroke slowly and was just about to claim Roxas' quivering lips-

The door burst open and people walked inside. Roxas stiffened instantly his eyes widening and panic racing through him. Axel merely sighed heavily, slumping slightly. He pressed a soft kiss to Roxas' lips, laying down on top of him.

It was clearly Riku and Sora that had come into the room. Sora chatted happily, but tiredly, about the movie they had just seen. Riku hushed him and tried to get him to calm down.

Axel slid down Roxas' body a bit, pressing a kiss to the blond's collarbone.

"Axel-!" Roxas hissed under his breath, struggling, trying to get away from beneath the redhead. Axel wouldn't let him go though, holding him in place, hushing softly. All the energy Roxas had to fight him disappeared anyways when Axel stroke him. He felt Axel chuckle.

"Axel?" Wakka's voice was heard from the other side of the room and Roxas immediately tensed up again.

"Mmm?" Axel's voice reverberated through Roxas chest, making the reality of that he was so close dawn on him. Now, Riku's voice, a bit closer but still in the other side of the room.

"Roxas left at the same time as you, and he's not in any of the beds."  
Axel's voice shuddered with irritation.

"What do I care? He's probably in the bathroom or something."

Roxas bit down on the back of his hand to muffle the sounds he was making when Axel stroke him. For anyone else, Axel's irritation probably was caused by being woken up, but the one hidden beneath and the redhead himself were the only ones that knew the truth.

As the others continued to chat amongst themselves, Alex started to shower Roxas' naked chest with kisses, stroking a little harder. Roxas' other hand tangled in Axels hair. The redhead closed his lips around a pink nipple and Roxas arched of the bed slightly. Footsteps came closer to them, but they barely registrated in Roxas mind, the foggy passion lying as a filter between him and reality. Axel stopped his stroking and just held the quivering length in his hand. Then someone got into the bunk below them.

"Goodnight, everyone," Wakka said, receiving a chirpy goodnight from Sora and angry mutter from Tidus, who really had been woken up by them coming into the room. Soon, the whole room was quiet, and all that was heard was soft snoring from the different bunk beds. Roxas' chest was heaving violently and he blinked a couple of times to try and get back to reality. He couldn't see a thing under the cover, which just heightened the sensations of what Axel was doing.

"That was exciting, wasn't it?" Axel's voice was at his ear, his lips ghosting the outer shell of Roxas' ear as he spoke. Then, all of a sudden, something joined Roxas' length in Axel's hand. Axel moaned deeply as he squeezed their erections together, and Roxas made a strangled sound, gripping the redhead's shoulder.

"Roxas..?"  
The blonde opened his eyes and looked and Axel. He was slightly taken aback from the look on Axel's face. The redhead was blushing slightly and his gaze avoided Roxas'. His eyes were filled with insecurity and his voice was swaying. Finally, Axel's eyes met his.

"Are you… sure that you want this..?"

Roxas reached up and brushed away a red strand from Axel's face, cupping his cheek.

"I do want this, Axel…"

The redhead claimed his lips and kissed him passionately.

-!-!-

"Ah, ah…"

"Ssh, Roxas, or they will hear…"  
Axel moved his finger slowly in and out of the blond, stretching him. Roxas bit down on the back of his hand once again, trying to be quiet.

He was a puddle of goo, completely drained of all energy. The only things that existed were Axel's voice, his touch and his warmth. The redhead slipped another finger inside while he kissed Roxas' hip, making shushing noises. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to prepare Roxas as much as possible.

"There…" Axel took out his fingers and stroke Roxas' cheek with his other hand as he undid the buttons in his own pajama shirt. He growled with impatience when he it wouldn't go as smoothly as he wanted to though and it got caught at his elbows. He reached down to his pants and pulled them down slightly. They didn't slip further down than his thighs though, the stretch in the waist stopping them. Roxas followed Axel's every move with hazy eyes. With a hint of a smile on his face, Axel took ahold of Roxas' pyjama bottoms and tossed them away. Then, he placed his hands on the blond's thighs and bent down over him.

"Haaah…" Roxas breathed heavily into Axel's mouth and his hands gripped the sheets of the bed. Axel's hair tickled his stomach as he bent his neck to watch as he guided himself to Roxas' opening. Roxas immediately tensed up as he felt Axel's erection probe his entrance. The redhead placed his hand under Roxas' chin and tilted it slightly upwards.

"Relax Roxie…" The warmth in his eyes and voice wrapped around Roxas and he forced himself to relax. Axel bit down on his lower lip and his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he eased himself into Roxas' tight channel.

"Axel..!" A dull pain shot up Roxas' back and he tightened the hold on the sheets. Slowly, slowly, Axel eased himself in until he was completely buried. They just stayed still like that, the cover sliding of Axel's shoulders and pooling around his waist. Roxas let out a long, shuddering breath, trying to get used to the feeling of being full. Axel moved Roxas' legs, hooking one knee over his shoulder, the other one sliding down to rest were his arm bent.

"Ah…" Roxas moaned as Axel shifted inside of him.

"Roxas…" The redhead took ahold of the blond's arms, coaxing them around his neck. They kissed desperately as Axel started to move, slowly rolling his hips.

The bed creaked along with the movements.

"Hah…"

"Uhn…"

Axel tightened his grip on Roxas' hips burying his face in the side of the blond's neck.

Roxas clung helplessly to Axel, his fingers digging into the flesh on his back. He desperately tried to keep his head down but failed miserably, the redhead hitting spots inside of him that he didn't know existed, didn't know would feel so incredibly good.

"Axel... ah…"

The redhead bent his neck and claimed the blond's lips in a hot, clumsy kiss, their movement bumping their noses together.

Suddenly, Roxas let out a long whine and arched off the bed. His erection slide along their stomachs as Axel hit a spot deep inside of him. Axel chuckled and breathed out heavily as Roxas moaned so throatily, thrusting again.

"It feels… ah… amazing… uhn… doesn't it..?"

Roxas nodded weakly, biting down on his lower lip as he tried to muffle his own sounds. Axel ceased the movements of his hips a little and took ahold of Roxas chin, tilting the blond's face upwards. His eyebrows were furrowed and the look on his face was slightly bothered.

"Don't do that."

Roxas felt so small in Axel's arms. He swallowed and tried to stop his chest from heaving so violently. He looked into Axel's eyes, confused. The redhead bent down and drew Roxas' lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it softly before letting it go.

"Don't try to hold it in. Your voice…" The one on top claimed the other one's lips and kissed passionately. Roxas melted and he lost all control of himself…

It didn't take much longer before the two youngsters reached their limit. They collapsed into a spent, satiated heap, too tired to think about the morning.

-!-!-

Roxas woke up with a jolt. His chest was heaving and his pulse quickened, as he had been chased in a dream and woken up in the middle of it. He looked up into the ceiling, trying to calm himself down. As he was gradually waking up, he became more and more aware of a dull pain in his backside. He furrowed his eyebrows and groaned silently. Roxas tried to roll around, but the pain shot up his lower back, so he decided to stay where he was. He didn't remember that much of the night before, and his head just hurt when he tried to think about it too much.

"Mmm…" Someone shifted next to him and he was pulled into a warm embrace, soft snoring sounding right by his ear. Roxas instantly stiffened, his eyes widening. His mind was racing; who was he in bed with, _why _was he in bed with someone in the first place, what was it that was poking his back-  
Roxas bolted away from the other occupant of the bed, detangling himself from the arms that was wrapped around him. He sat up quickly, swearing loudly as he hit the ceiling with his head, falling down on the bed again. He swore loudly yet again as he landed hard on his backside, the pain shooting through his body. His heart in his throat, he glanced to his side. There lay a head of red, tousled hair belonging to a certain Axel. He was sleeping soundly with a calm expression on his face. Roxas just lay there for a while looking at Axel, dumbfounded.

Axel?

Then it all came back to him. Last night, when they were watching the horror movie, Axel that couldn't restrain himself. When they went to bed, Axel's touch, Axel's hands, Axel's-  
Roxas lied there all silent. Thoughts were flying through his head. He looked at the sleeping Axel again.  
Was his own lips as swollen as his, his own neck sporting the same red marks? Roxas' eyes widened even more.

Then, the pain in his backside, would that mean..? The blond's eyes got even larger.

_Had someone heard them? _

That thought made all the other ones stop. He had to get out of the bed before someone woke up. He had to get out of the bed before someone noticed them! Roxas looked around himself for his pants, panicking. He finally spotted them, lying in a heap on the floor in the middle of the room. He spotted his friends lying in the other beds, shifting in their sleep.

"This isn't happening…" he said to himself under his breath. There was no way he could get to his pants where they were. Roxas groaned loudly before he could stop himself.  
Axel shifted next to him, the redhead's eyes opening and meeting Roxas' gaze. A warm smile immediately came onto Axel's face, but it faded slightly when he saw Roxas' panicked look.

"Roxas, what's wron-"

Roxas immediately covered Axel's mouth with his hand, as the redhead had spoken out in the same tone of voice that you had when you spoke usually. Axel was taken aback from the other's actions, looking at the blonde with a worried look. He took hold of Roxas' wrist and moved away the hand from his mouth.  
"What's wrong?" he said again, this time whispering. Roxas just looked at Axel with wide, scared eyes. Roxas didn't say anything, his throat had just gone thick and the words got stuck. Roxas looked away from those worried gems, had to look away. Instead, he fixated his gaze on the redhead's lips. Axel's lips… He remembered them being all over his body, setting his skin on fire, licking and biting where no one else has touched him… Roxas felt a blush creep onto his face and he slapped his hand over his mouth, jerking away from the redhead. Axel looked shocked for a moment before a sultry smirk erased it. Inching towards the blond, he whispered softly.

"Thinking about last night..?" he purred, slowly encircling Roxas with his arms, grabbing the blond's wrist again. He breathed hotly in the other's ear before tilting his head, angling it so he could attack soft lips.

Roxas felt himself melt into the kiss, all the worries and panic disappearing. He didn't register the hand making its way down his bare chest to his hip until Axel used the leverage of cupping his hips to pull him roughly towards himself. Roxas senses came back to him and he abruptly tore his mouth away. The sudden movement reminded him of the pain he was experiencing in the lower part of his body, and he made a pained face.

"Take it easy," Axel said to him softly, that worried look back.

"It hurts," Roxas hissed through gritted teeth.

Groaning was heard from the other side of the room, and soon thereafter Tidus' sleepy voice.

"Mornin' guys…"

In the same way as last night, answers were heard from throughout the room. Roxas panicked again and dove under the blankets. He could hear people get up from the beds, their talking slightly muffled. He heard Axel answering to something, then laughing softly. A couple of people passed close to the bed and the door to the room was shut.

Axel lifted the blanket off the hiding Roxas.

"You can come out now, they're all gone."

Carefully, Roxas peeked out from below the blanket around the room, as if he didn't trust Axel's knowledge. When everything seemed clear, he gave a deep sigh.

"…the pants…"

"Huh?" The redhead leaned closer.

"I need to get my pants…"

Axel looked weirdly at Roxas, who had flung his arm over his eyes. The blond pointed into the room, and Axel looked where he was pointing. He then spotted Roxas' pants in the middle of the room.

"Ah, pants…" He sat back for a moment, as if pondering the situation.

"I'll go get them for you," he stated. "I don't think you can move very well in that… condition."

Roxas wondered if he had heard right, and moved away his arm from his eyes only to see a brightly smiling Axel disappear down the ladder.

Roxas let his arm fall to his sides and he closed his eyes. His whole body ached and he felt kind of like he was terribly hung over…

"There you go!"

Roxas jerked badly when his pants came flying and hit him in the face. Roxas propped himself up on his elbows and gave Axel a hard look. He grinned from ear to ear; his arms stretched out and tried to look innocent. Roxas was quickly distracted though, as Axel was standing there stark naked. The blond felt the blush coming again and he quickly averted his eyes, concentrating on getting his pants back on. He failed miserably though as pain shot though his lower back once again.

"Let me help you, Roxas." All of a sudden, Axel was back in the bed, leaning over the blond. Roxas was about to protest, but Axel spoke again. "I was the one to put you in this situation after all." The blond blushed and refused to look at the redhead. He planted his feet in the mattress and he felt the pants slipping up his thighs. Suddenly, Axel chuckled.

"Feels wrong to help you put _on _your pants instead of taking them off…"´

"Don't talk like that…"

Axel gave Roxas a weird look.

"Talk like what?"

Roxas willed away his blushing and looked at Axel.

"About last night... Don't talk about it like that."

"Why can't I talk about it?"

Roxas closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I'd rather just forget about it."

"Oh. I see." Roxas could clearly hear the hurt in Axel's voice and he flinched. He looked at the redhead, who was sitting silently at the edge of the bed. He was holding his shirt in his hands, looking down onto it.

"Axel..."

The redhead seemed to snap out of it when he heard his name and he slipped his arms into the pyjama shirt.

"If that's how you feel..." he muttered as he looked around himself for his pyjama bottoms. Roxas spotted them behind him and reached for them, giving them to Axel. Axel accepted them silently, avoiding the blond's eyes.

"Axel, I didn't mean-"

Axel quickly slipped his pants on and climbed down the bed. He gave Roxas a short look.

"Fine, whatever." He opened the door and walked out of the room.

Roxas just sat there for a few moments, the realization what just had happened sinking in. When it did, he buried his hands in his hands and groaned.

-!-!-

_There you go! I am planning to continue this fic,so just hit the "alert" button for updates!  
Love, Cadoan_


End file.
